These Emotions
by finalgoodbye
Summary: Raven seems to never show emotion, but one day one of her friends' words gets to her...literally. Raven wakes up feeling new and everything is ok at first, but what will happen when her REAL emotions start to a shine through? slight BBrav.. New Rav pic
1. Party Pooper?

A/N: Hope you enjoy it! My 3rd Teen Titans fic so far!!  
  
Note: I do NOT own Teen Titans.

* * *

It was an average day in the Teen Titans tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were obsessively playing video games on the sofa, Robin was lying back on the couch listening to his CD player, and Starfire was blabbing on and on about her old adventures in Tameran.  
  
"And the flouberwock was most charming." She giggled to her inattentive crowd. "When we were younger, my sister and I would always visit..."  
  
Raven sat in the corner, curled up in a ball and reading a book.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
Raven looked over to discover her cheerful friend staring at her. "Raven, are you not interested in my most glorious adventures?"  
  
Raven looked back at Starfire, raising one eyebrow. Starfire didn't take the hint.  
  
The purple haired girl sighed heavily and shut her book. "I think I'll be going off to bed now."  
  
"Come on Raven!" Beast Boy shouted from the TV. "After Extreme Racer 3, we're going to watch Terror on Main Street, oooooh!" He said making the oogly googly sounds that were actually cheesy.  
  
"Uh...no." Raven said, turning around.  
  
"Why do you always have to miss out on these things, Rae?" Cyborg asked. Soon he was distracted again by Beast Boy's striped green sports car bumping ahead of him. "Hey!!! You little rascal – "  
  
Raven shook her head and continued towards the steel door when Robin sat up and took off his headphones. "Hey, where are you going, Raven?"  
  
"Bed." Raven replied shortly.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay for – "  
  
"No." Raven turned around hastily, annoyed with all of her friends' nagging behavior. She took a cup out of the cupboard and pressed the "output" button on her herbal tea maker. Steaming herbal tea poured out of it and into her cup as she tapped her foot, impatient. After it stopped, she took a sip and continued to walk out.  
  
"Aww Raven." Beast Boy yelled faintly from across the room. "Why do you always have to be such a party pooper!?!"  
  
Raven entered her room, rolling her eyes with the tea cup still in her hand. She put her book on her nightstand and stretched, yawning. Falling into her dark comfortable bed, she lay awake for a moment, Beast Boy's words lingering in her head.  
  
Why do you always have to be a party pooper...party pooper...party...pooper...  
  
Shaking her head and laughing softly to herself, she fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Shopping and Friends

Raven yawned and blinked her eyes open to discover...darkness. For some reason she felt cheerful and happy. She felt like her emotions of happiness were actually shining through.  
  
"Why is it so dark in here?" She whispered to herself in a rather bright voice.  
  
She immediately hopped out of bed in a bubbly manner and skipped over to her depressing purple curtains, ripping them open ecstatically with a big grin on her face.  
  
"GOOD MORNING WORLD!" She yelled out loudly.  
  
Raven had never felt this way before...what was going on? Something inside of her was telling her to hold back, but she...she couldn't.  
  
Looking around and putting her finger to her lip, she chewed on her nail a little bit. "I REALLY should think of redecorating or something." She said to herself.  
  
Thrusting open her closet door, she discovered...all things drab and depressing. Her dark blue cloaks hung on the dull hangers, lifeless. Her grey tights and black leotard didn't look too good to her either...she need something...something...  
  
"CUTE!"  
  
Immediately Raven covered her loud mouth.  
  
"What's wrong with me today?" Raven said to herself. "Get yourself together Raven, before you lose – "  
  
It was too late. She had already lost control of herself. She felt excessive bursts of joyfulness taking over her body and her mind. Pretty soon she was all absorbed in it and caught up in the moment.  
  
"I need to go shopppinngggggggggggggggg..." She said, jumping up and down. "Hmmm, I don't think the gang would mind if I just went out for a few hours..."  
  
Then she stopped to think for a minute. "UH OH! Robin is in charge of all the money...how am I supposed to get to him?"  
  
Creeping out of her door quietly, Raven snuck into Robin's dark room covered with newspaper articles to discover Robin snoring loudly, still wearing his cape and all.  
  
"Oh darn it." Raven whispered to herself. Quietly she reached into the pocket of his cape and...  
  
SNOREEEEEEEEEEEE. Robin's hand came flying up, smacking her in the face.  
  
"OWWWEEEEEEEE!" Raven cried with extreme emotion in her voice. Then she covered her mouth in a split second.  
  
"Huh? Who's there? SLADE?!" Robin said, bursting up and looking around frantically. Seeing that nobody was there, he wearily laid back down and curled up again, soon beginning to snore.  
  
"I gotta be more careful." Happy Raven mumbled to herself. Slowly she reached into his cape and clutched his wallet.  
  
"Bingo." Raven said, smiling to herself with a mischievous look on her face. She walked out of his room, tip toeing.  
  
"Phew!" Raven said, leaning against the wall. "Ok, now to go SHOPPING!"  
  
She checked the clock. It was 6:00 AM.  
  
"Shopping?"  
  
Raven whirled around to discover Starfire behind her, standing up straight.  
  
"S-Starfire?"  
  
"I would like blue sauce on that, please?" Starfire had a dreamy grin on her face. Raven noticed that her eyes were closed...she was sleepwalking.  
  
"Ohh Robin, my dear Robin..."  
  
Raven giggled to herself as she walked passed the sleepwalking Starfire who wandered back to her room.  
  
Sneaking out of the tower easily, Raven whisked off to the mall to discover that it was still open.  
  
"Yesssss!!!"  
  
This happiness. This joy. What was going on? Whatever it was, Raven felt...happier than she had felt in years. It was a good feeling...somewhat.  
  
First she stopped by "STYLISH CHIC for TEENS" and stepped in. She wandered over to the clingy T-shirts and cute pleaded skirts.  
  
"Hmmm...now which color would be best for me?"  
  
After trying on millions and millions of shirts, she finally settled for the perfect one. Afterwards, she picked out a cute pleated mini white skirt with a pink ribbon belt. She walked over to the makeup counter and looked at her face in the mirror.  
  
"Since when did ash grey become my new skin tone?" She said to herself, disgusted.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you dear?"  
  
Raven looked up to discover a nice looking lady at the counter with red hair. Raven nodded. "I need a makeover...like, now!"  
  
"Coming right up, sweetie. After I finish this young lady over here."  
  
Raven looked over to the other side to discover a girl with purple hair also, except it was pulled into two high pigtails and a beautiful dark but frilly costume. She was admiring her perfect face in the mirror. She looked so familiar, but Raven couldn't put her finger on it...anyway, she looked like she was into makeup and clothes, so she went up to her and sat next to her.  
  
"Hi!!" Raven said, waving her hand in her face.  
  
The girl looked over at her with an unimpressed look on her face. "You again?" She said slowly. "What do YOU want?"  
  
"I like your hair, how did you get it done?"  
  
The girl coughed a little. "You...like MY hair?"  
  
"Yeah, it's cute!"  
  
"Uh..." The girl looked around a little, then smiled at her a half genuine smile. "I did it myself...want me to do yours?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The girl got up from the lady pampering her and went behind her, pulling and twisting her hair up and about. The lady came over to Raven and started putting makeup on her.  
  
"Soooo.,..what's your name?" Raven asked, interested, twisting a piece of her own hair between her slender fingers.  
  
"Jinx....and I already know yours." She smiled slyly. "It's Raven."  
  
"Am I really that popular?" Raven said, blushing and giggling at the same time.  
  
"But of course, my darling." Jinx said. "Of course..."  
  
The next minute when Raven opened her eyes, she almost screamed with perkiness. "Ooh it's WONDERFUL!" She blubbered. Jinx just smiled her sneaky smile again, still playing with her hair. "Well, I must be off." She finally said, pulling Raven's hair finally into two high pigtails like her own. "If you ever need me again, give me a call." She handed Raven a piece of paper with her phone number inscribed on it.  
  
"Wow, you're really nice." Raven said, glad to make a new friend.  
  
"Any time..." Jinx said. "I guess...this has been your lucky day."  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
"This is great." Raven said, picking up her shopping bags in her new clothes and new face along with new hairstyle. "I can't WAIT to see the look on the guys' faces when I go home! I'll knock 'em dead!" She said with an upbeat voice.  
  
"Mmm...I hope you will." Jinx smiled. Then she disappeared into the crowds of the mall. 


	3. Testing

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing! I know that quite a few of you don't really understand how Raven became this way, lol. Well for one thing, if you guys have seen "Nevermore" you would probably understand better. Let's just say her "pink" side came out. Hope that makes things clearer.  
  
This story has many references back to "Nevermore" and a few to "Switched" so I suggest you watch it (you don't have to, you would just probably have an easier time trying to understand what's going on)  
  
If you still don't get it well, hopefully as the story progresses it will become less confusing.  
  
And yes, Raven will have some sort of tie with Jinx, but you'll see what it is in future chapters, hehe.  
  
Important: I did change this story's title from "Party Raven" to "These Emotions" because of how differently the story was progressing.

* * *

"I don't understand." Robin said, walking around in circles while the rest of the team was propped randomly around in the main room, waiting for Raven to return. "It's not like her to go out randomly not telling us..."  
  
"Actually, it IS like her." Beast Boy said, eating a tofu dog.  
  
"She wasn't on the roof meditating, I am afraid." Starfire said, swooping down and returning to the disgruntled group. "I do not understand. Where can our friend Raven be?"  
  
"Just wait..." Cyborg said, charging up one of his arms. "She'll be here any..."  
  
Just then the steel door swung open, and there at the door stood a tall, pretty, slender, pigtailed purple haired girl blowing a piece of bubble gum. She wore a shirt that was sliding off her shoulders with two thick straps like a tank top draping over her shoulders and a mini white half pleated skirt with a pink ribbon belt. Knee high stylish white boots with pink lace down the fronts were what were on her feet. She was blowing a big piece of pink bubble gum and standing, leaning her hips towards one side with her hands on both sides of her hips.  
  
"Hey people!" The girl said, waving her hand in the air.  
  
"Uhh...can we help you?" Robin said, confused. "Are you lost, miss?"  
  
"Oh Robbie, don't be silly!" Raven said, throwing her hand forwards and giggling. "It's ME!"  
  
"Uh...who?" Beast boy said, scratching his head. Cyborg looked at her like she was an alien while Starfire studied her face with a bit of jealousy.  
  
"Me, RAVEN!"  
  
Immediately all of her friends' mouths dropped open and their eyes became swirls.  
  
"RAVEN?" Beast Boy said, half afraid. "Is that...is that...YOU?"  
  
"Of course, BB!" She said, walking over to him with a posh attitude and patting him on the head. "I just decided to sneak out early this morning so I could go shopping at the mall. Hope you don't mind Robbie, I raided your wallet."  
  
Robin was still in shock, looking at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh Cy, you know, I'm REALLY diggin' that whole mechanical look thing...y..." Raven walked over to his metal arms and legs, admiring them. "It totally fits you...a strong, big, football player!" She said giggling again.  
  
"Ugh...uhh...thanks?" Cyborg said, rubbing his head.  
  
Since when did Raven like to flirt?  
  
"And Starfire, what's up girl?" Raven said, walking over and giving Starfire a big hug. "How's my best friend?"  
  
"Ummm....I am fine, thank you." Starfire said, this time confused on why Raven was the one giving the hugs.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, I HAVE AN IDEA!" Raven said, popping up all of a sudden. "Why don't we all go to a PARTY??? That will be SO MUCH FUN!"  
  
"I think Raven's on something." Beast Boy murmured to Cyborg.  
  
"You...like to party??" Robin said. He walked over to Raven and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok, Raven?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, Robbie pooh." Raven said giggling and turning slightly red. A gleam of jealousy flashed in Starfire's green eyes.  
  
Robin looked at her, still confused. Then he turned over to his friends. "She's not acting normally, I don't understand."  
  
"Why don't we run her through some tests?" Cyborg suggested, still a little shocked. "We can in my room, I have the equipment."  
  
"Good idea." Robin said. "Raven seems clueless to everything, like something or someone swiped her memory entirely of being her old self."  
  
All of his friends nodded in agreement.  
  
"In the meantime, play along like nothing ever happened." Robin said. "We don't want her to suspect anything is wrong."

* * *

"Hey, so what are we doing again?" Raven said as Cyborg and Beast Boy strapped her down to a bed like structure and attached a few wires to her head.  
  
"Just uh... running you through this awesome virtual reality game." Robin coughed. "Ready?" He whispered to Cyborg. Cyborg gave him the thumbs up.  
  
Raven groaned a little bit. "But I don't LIKE games!" She whined. "Games are BORING!"  
  
"This one's uh...a shopping spree game."  
  
Raven clapped her hands in excitement. "Ok, change of mind! This'll be great!"  
  
Beast Boy rolled her eyes and walked over to Robin, who was turning some knobs and studying the results popping up on Cyborg's computer. "Robin, dude, I seriously think she's on crack or something. Raven's acting WEIRD!"  
  
"Ewww, I'm not on crack!" Raven spat. "How could you even think that, BB? I LIKED you!"  
  
Beast Boy just shook his head. "Well that's new."  
  
"Results are turning up that she's progressing just fine. Except...it appears that a few sections of her mind seemed to be blanked out. She doesn't remember some of the villains that we battled, and she doesn't remember how to control some of her powers." Robin said, studying the computer.  
  
"This isn't good. What if we get a call and new Raven doesn't know what she's doing?" Cyborg questioned.  
  
"And if she's so happy all of the time and actually EXPRESSING emotion, why aren't things going crazy and levitating?" Beast Boy inquired.  
  
Robin shook his head, confused. "I don't know. Might just be a weird reaction or something. Or maybe whenever she goes..."  
  
"I might know." Starfire said quietly.  
  
There was a pause as Robin looked over at Starfire, along with the rest of the gang. "Yeah Star?"  
  
"The one time when Raven and I switched bodies..." Starfire said. "I was very scared, and my...or rather HER emotions got out and started making blocks fly and – "Her voice was getting frantic. "What I am trying to say is, possibly only when Raven worries or gets angry then her powers react. When she is happy there is no reaction because these emotions are harmless."  
  
Robin nodded his head, looking like he understood. "I see. I just don't know if that's the case. How did she get like this in the first place?"  
  
"Remember when Raven went all ballistic on Dr. Light?" Cyborg said. "Maybe the same thing's happening, just with her happy emotion instead of her angry one." He then turned to Beast Boy and whispered, "You DO remember pink Raven, right?"  
  
"You mean the Raven that laughed at all my jokes and ran to the forbidden door making airplane sounds?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, that one."  
  
Beast Boy nodded. "I kind of liked her better that way."  
  
The group sat in silence for a minute, thinking.  
  
"Hello? Helloooooooooo!"  
  
Popping up, they realized they had forgotten about the peppy Raven. "Oh, sorry." Robin said, untying her. "Umm, Raven..."  
  
"So are we going to the party or what?" She said, looking at her nails. "I heard there'll be AWESOME music and a hot new band there." She prodded Starfire. "We can go GUY scoping!"  
  
Beast Boy groaned a little, putting his green hands over his green ears. "Ooooh I can't take it anymore!" He said to Robin. "She's acting too freakin weird!"  
  
Robin just laughed a little. "Well, I guess we're stuck with new Raven until things blow over." He said.  
  
"And when will that be, exactly?"  
  
"Dunno. Could be days. Could be weeks." He walked over to the Raven who was examining her cuticles. "We just have to find out what's triggering this emotion and maybe we can return her back to normal. For now, I guess we just...play along."  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances. They never told Robin or Starfire that they had gone through Raven's forbidden mirror which was a portal into her mind. Should they have...?  
  
"Ok then." Robin said slowly, noticing everyone's silence. "What are we waiting for? Let's go...party..."

* * *

Next chapter: The Teen Titans go to the party, but every second that passes by Raven seems to be getting worse. When they meet up with some unpleasant old foes, what will Raven do? Does she still even remember she is a super hero at all? When will she get back to normal?  
  
Hope you like it so far! I am still open for suggestions if you guys have any :D


	4. The Party

A/N: Trust me, I like original Raven better too, but I just thought it'd be fun to do this.  
  
Theme song: Mis Teeq – Scandalous (GO LISTEN TO IT!! IT ADDS TO THE HUMOR IN THE STORY!!!)  
  
LOL!! For everyone who reviewed my stories....you guys are HILARIOUS!!! thank you so much for reviewing, it inspires me to go on...!!! hahaha :D  
  
This story is going to be over soon if I keep updating at this rate!!! I'm glad you guys like it though. There are a few more chapters to go, thanks for reading this far!

* * *

The teen titans entered a room that was pounding with music and blinking with multi colored lights, kind of like the time Blackfire came to visit Starfire. People were dancing everyone, all pumped up with the music.  
  
Raven immediately went to the middle of the crowd and started dancing...something she never did before. The crowd of people began to cheer for her. She was so loose and comfortable, plus she was laughing like crazy.  
  
Robin raised one eyebrow while Beast Boy was looking at her a little odd. Cyborg and Starfire exchanged glances.  
  
"Come on, BB, dance with me!" Raven pulled Beast Boy's hands towards the screaming crowd and started dancing as a new song came on (hint: Theme song ::wink::) Raven got up in front of Beast Boy and put her hand to his cheek as she danced and gazed at him a little. Beast Boy blushed a beat red.  
  
Robin, Starfire and Cyborg gawked at them. "Why isn't Beast Boy RUNNING?" Cyborg almost yelled.  
  
"This is too strange..." Robin said, shaking his head. "Is this the way Raven really feels about him?"  
  
Beast Boy continued to dance with Raven, half of him looking like he was having the time of his life and the other half looking confused. Raven just looked at him and smiled a dazzling smile, making him smile back.  
  
"Looks like he's having fun." Cyborg remarked, laughing to himself a little.  
  
"It does look like Raven and Beast boy are having a nice time together." Starfire said, studying the two with a shine to her eyes. She glanced over at Robin. "Maybe I shall try this..." She whispered to herself. Slowly she began to approach him. "R-Robin?"  
  
"Yeah Star?"  
  
"Perhaps...perhaps we should try to dance...dance like...Raven and Beast Boy are dancing."  
  
Robin looked at her, his eyes almost bugging out at her. Cyborg let out a long, hard laugh. "Go, GO!" He urged.  
  
"Umm, maybe...another time, Star." He said shyly, blushing.  
  
Starfire giggled a little bit and continued to stand next to him with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Uhh...Raven?"  
  
"Yeah, BB?"  
  
"Why are you...why...umm...why are we..."  
  
Raven giggled and turned around so she was facing him again, still holding his hands. "I like to dance with you, BB." She grinned at him a wide grin. Beast Boy just kept blushing and smiled back at her a little. "Don't you like to dance with meeeee?"  
  
Beast Boy looked at her for a minute and opened his mouth to speak, but just that minute he heard Starfire scream and the both of them whirled around. There was Mammoth, holding Starfire by the neck as people screamed and ran in all directions. Gizmo had Cyborg down by cracking into his system and controlling his every move. Robin was desperately trying to get Starfire out of Mammoth's clutches, but Mammoth kept dodging all of Robin's blows.  
  
Raven discovered Jinx behind Beast Boy and waved to her intently. "JINX! My friend at the mall!"  
  
"That's right, Raven." Jinx said smoothly. "How has your new hair been, sweetie?"  
  
"Perfect." Raven said. "And – "  
  
"Hold on a minute." Beast Boy butted in. "Jinx is one of our enemies...why are you talking to her like she's your best friend?"  
  
"Because she is my FRIEND, silly!" Raven said matter-o-factly, rolling her eyes.  
  
"And friends would never hurt friends, would they?" Jinx added on, smiling her icy smile.  
  
"No...they wouldn't." Raven said. "But I'm gonna hurt those people who are hurting MY friends back there!" She said, looking at Mammoth and Gizmo.  
  
When Raven started to storm off towards them, Jinx held her hand in front of Raven. "Nuh uh uh, honey. Those are MY friends. And...if they're MY friends, they're YOUR friends too...right?"  
  
Raven looked at Jinx, confused. "Why are you hurting my...uh...my other friends then?" She put her finger to her lip again.  
  
"Because that's the cycle of life, darling." She glanced at Beast Boy, who was glaring menacingly at her.  
  
"That doesn't make sense!"  
  
"It doesn't have to." Jinx said.  
  
"Can't you see?" Beast boy spat at Raven. "She's stalling you! Just go out and help the others already!"  
  
Raven looked nervously at the angry Beast Boy, and then at Jinx, who was shaking her head "no".  
  
Raven felt all twisted up inside. It seemed like her happiness was draining...and so was her bold party confidence, and all of her inner perkiness was...almost...gone...  
  
Suddenly her eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry, but anyone who hurts the teen titans is no friend of mine." Raven turned around to face Mammoth and Gizmo. "Azerath...Metrion..." In an instant her eyes popped open again. "I...I can't remember." Raven said all of a sudden. "What was the last word?" Raven felt the happiness returning inside her body, and then it was mixed with confusion and frustration. "What was the...last...word...!?" Her eyes started to glow an angry, blazing red. "Why can't I...REMEMBER?"  
  
"Raven, Raven it was Zinth – "A giant piece of building landed on top of Beast Boy followed by a few more purple zaps. Behind the piece of building there was Jinx, her eyes glowing purple.  
  
The colors in Raven's eyes all started to change wildly, like a mix of rainbow. Red, green, orange, blue, yellow...Raven started to feel every emotion in the world building up inside of her...every emotion but one. The emotion of nothing.  
  
She felt the blood pumping in her ears and she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Raven felt herself being lifted into the air and a strong wind surrounding her, like a tornado.  
  
"What's...happening...to...me..." Raven said, almost screaming out the words.  
  
Robin stopped and looked up at Raven. "Raven!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "RAVEN!"  
  
Suddenly everything stopped and Raven landed on the floor, unconscious. Beast Boy crawled out of the piece of building that was collapsed on him, and Starfire gave a final zap to Mammoth, sending him flying back. Robin threw one of his medallions at Gizmo, causing his system to crash. The two yelled wildly as Jinx grimaced angrily at the Teen Titans, and then ran to help her two friends. HIVE escaped that night with not so much of a fight.  
  
"Raven...Raven, are you ok?" Beast Boy said, kneeling down next to her.  
  
Raven didn't speak, nor did she open her eyes. She just sat there cold and...and...emotionless.  
  
"Let's get her back home." Robin said. "She's had a long enough night."

* * *

Next Chapter: When Beast Boy and Cyborg attempt to put Raven to bed, something happens with the mirror again, making it react...uh oh. They discover quite a few new things about Raven, but things get even weirder. What now? 


	5. Preppy Raven Picture

Before we move on, do you guys wanna see a pic of peppy, happy, pink Raven?  
  
www. geocities . com / starblinkz / raven.jpg  
  
(take out all the spaces, fanfiction.net will not let me post links here)  
  
I whipped this up in about 15 minutes, sketch and all, so it may be not perfect, but I really like the background. Anyway, it does match "pink raven" :D LOL  
  
Now, back to the pictures I have been drawing for return of the heroines. Catcha later!  
  
Well hope you like it!  
  
All pictures © To Tinsi, All rights reserved. 


	6. Inside her Head

I listened to FFX songs when I wrote this, haha. Each page break, there is a new song you should listen to.  
  
1 – Macalania Forest   
  
2 - Scorching Desert   
  
3 – Wandering Flame  
  
- Last part of page break 3 (when raven starts to cry) – Deep Sea Ruins  
  
Don't worry if you don't have the soundtrack, it's ok. It just gets you into more of the feeling if you do.

* * *

"Long night..." Cyborg said tiredly as Beast Boy and He carried the unconscious Raven up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Hey Cy, what do you think happened back there?" Beast Boy questioned as he held Raven's feet. "Is Rae gonna be alright?"  
  
"I don't know, BB." Cyborg said, uncertain. "She seemed like she was going through something...I didn't understand what happened any more than everyone else."  
  
Beast Boy just nodded, a look of disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"BB?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How was your time dancing with preppy Raven?" Beast Boy looked up to Cyborg, who was grinning widely. He gave him a slow smile.  
  
"It just felt...different, that's all. It was kind of nice that Raven was acting so happy. She seemed like more of a friend..."  
  
"Raven will always be our friend. Sometimes she just doesn't show it in the ways we think she should." Cyborg replied.  
  
"I guess." Beast Boy said.  
  
They finally reached Raven's cold, glum room. "So how do you do this whole tuck-into-bed thing anyway?" Cyborg said as they gently placed her down on the sheets. Beast Boy shrugged, and then noticed the mirror on Raven's nightstand.  
  
"Hey Cy, 'member this?" He said, his voice a little more cheerful as he held up the mirror.  
  
"Put it down, Beast Boy. You don't wanna get us sucked inside of that thing again like last time." Cyborg said as he pulled a thin sheet over Raven.  
  
Beast Boy took one last look into the mirror, and then it started to glow. He put it down, but it still glowed, even brighter.  
  
"Beast Boy, what did you do?" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"I don't know ... I just...I..." Beast Boy backed away from the mirror, but it was too late. The two boys and Raven were already being sucked inside.  
  
"Not againnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Cyborg's voice could be heard screaming as they drifted into the mirror at hyper speed.

* * *

Beast Boy blinked open his eyes as a blurry scene flashed in and out of place. He shifted his head one way to discover Cyborg lying on his stomach, his head turned to one side and his eyes closed. He sat up and looked around at the pink fluffy scenery that once looked so familiar. The pink fluffy cloud like things floating in the air, the bright yellow sky and the lush green trees were all present again. But one question. Where was Raven?  
  
"Cy." He crawled over to Cyborg and shook him. "CY! CYBORG! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Hu-huh?" Cyborg slowly opened one eye and the sat up immediately. "We're back in Raven's mind again." He turned to Beast Boy. "Thanks a lot, zit boy."  
  
Beast Boy gave Cyborg a look and then continued on. "Where's Rae?"  
  
Cyborg looked around. "I dunno. Not even pink Raven's here, and she's supposed to be."  
  
The two helped each other up, and then looked at the forbidden door. "Guess we have to go through it." Beast Boy remarked. They slowly started to walk.  
  
Door after door, place after place, none of the Raven's were showing up in their proper place. Brave Raven wasn't there, sad Raven wasn't there, mad Raven wasn't there, and happy Raven...every Raven was gone. Even the original Raven wasn't there.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs. Nothing was heard but his own echo. Cyborg looked just as confused. As they passed the last forbidden door into complete black darkness, they saw the Raven with the dark blue robe, sitting by herself, hugging her knees. Raven. The original Raven.  
  
Her back was facing them, but at least she was conscious again. Slowly Beast Boy began to approach her along with Cyborg. "R-Rae...?"  
  
Raven shifted her head a little in the opposite direction, not looking at him. "Why are you in here?"  
  
"First of all can you tell us what happened?" Beast Boy said, sitting down next to her. Cyborg still stood above the two.  
  
"You don't need an explanation." Raven said stoutly. "Now leave."  
  
Beast Boy shook his head. "Raven, I need to know. Everyone was wondering why you were acting so strange."  
  
Raven's face didn't move a muscle. She just continued to stare into nowhere. Finally after a few moments of silence she stood up and disappeared into the black that slowly swallowed her up. "Just leave."  
  
Beast Boy stood up and faced Cyborg, who shook his head sadly and shrugged.

* * *

Raven sat alone in the darkness again, wondering.  
  
What was going on back there? Why did these emotions...my emotions...why did they want to break through? Of all emotions, why did happy have to come out...?  
  
"Because, Rae."  
  
"I thought I told you to – "Raven turned around, only to discover her happiness side behind her, still smiling in her pink robe.  
  
"Raven, you never show me to your friends." Happiness said, kneeling down next to her. "You never show your emotions."  
  
"I do it for a purpose." Raven said coldly. "If I do, the whole world would crumble."  
  
"No." Happiness shook her head and took off her hood, which was still set into two high pigtails. "You don't do it because you don't want to. You're so used to not showing emotion now; you don't let any of us come through. Ever."  
  
"So?" Raven said. "What difference does it make?" She hugged her knees to her chest closer. "Why do you guys even care?"  
  
"Because when you ignore us, It makes us sad." Raven turned around to discover sadness sniffling and standing behind her.  
  
"The point is Ravie, we wanna get out." Brave Raven said, gleaming a bold smile. "You can't hide us forever, and you know that."  
  
Raven just tried to ignore them and leaned down more, looking into nowhere.  
  
"Emotion is what builds a character." Yellow robed Raven with glasses added on rather smartly. "If you hide your emotions too often, we eventually come out at random times, and there is nothing you can do to control us."  
  
"Like when I came out!" Pink Raven giggled.  
  
"You came out at a very wrong time." Raven remarked, shaking her head.  
  
"Raven. It's ok to show your emotions sometimes." Thoughtful Raven said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Just if you show them too often, that's when things react. Your friends think you're cold hearted because you never show your emotions."  
  
"But they still love you." Love Raven said, softly. "Sometimes, it's nice to show them that you care about them. They would appreciate it."  
  
Raven looked up at all of her emotions standing above her and stared at them for a while.  
  
Finally happy Raven broke the silence.  
  
"So give us a chance sometime, ok?" She said in a bubbly tone.  
  
"Don't give us up ...don't give us up..."  
  
Raven began to see all of her emotions fading away slowly. "Don't go." Raven said, her eyes forming with crystal tears. "I always feel alone...please don't go..." She reached her hand out, but they were already gone.  
  
"You don't have to be alone, Raven. You have us." Raven turned around again only to discover Beast Boy and Cyborg standing behind her. Beast Boy gave her a shaky smile.  
  
Raven felt fear coming over her. Her fear was overwhelming now that her emotions were finally showing. Giant blocks began to levitate, making everything around her turn into a crazy mess. She stood up and ran away. "Rae...where are you going? Why are you running Rae? Raven...?" Beast Boy's trailing voice was heard distantly.  
  
Raven ran and ran into somewhere...somewhere in her mind...somewhere where she could reflect on everything...but suddenly she felt the water level rising around her. She could feel the salty liquid surrounding her, and she wondered why she didn't try to fight against it. Gulping her tears back, she tried to end the crying but the sadness only flowed out more, making the pool of water into an ocean.  
  
Sadness. She was slowly taking over her body...and there was nothing Raven could do about it...  
  
It was too long since her emotions were showing...and now they were all coming out...  
  
But what if her mind...the place Beast Boy and Cyborg were in...what if it became too dangerous for them to handle?  
  
It was too late though...Her emotions were exploding out of her...  
  
Raven felt like she was being swallowed up in her own salty tears forming...but they wouldn't come to an end. Gasping for breath, she was being pulled down under by the force...she kept getting lower and lower...and she couldn't stop...

* * *

I know this has been a short story so far, but I am going to end this soon. There will only be about one or possibly two more chapters left to go. Thanks for reading this far! 


End file.
